


Cleansing Tears of Orr

by damedanbo



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Trahearne, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Sylvari (Guild Wars), cleansing of orr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedanbo/pseuds/damedanbo
Summary: Between the cleansing of Orr and the killing of Zhaitan, Trahearne and the Commander have a rare moment alone.





	Cleansing Tears of Orr

The Eye of Zhaitan lay dead and empty, oozing its black innards into the bubbling well. New life sprang from the water, climbing up the walls, spreading quickly to every corner of the chamber, and to everywhere the water of the source flowed. Marshal Trahearne knelt in the well, exhausted and drained, but satisfied. His Wyld Hunt was over.

The Pact members, the final line of defense, had begun to clear out, leaving Trahearne alone with the commander and the Eye. The commander had been largely quiet and he stood some distance away, cleaning off his greatsword of filth, his Moa partner watching. They needed to return to Fort Trinity soon- but Trahearne was tired, and Zhaitan wasn’t going anywhere. They could take a few more minutes.

He looked up and found the commander watching him. Alba quickly looked away, back to his weapons. “Commander?” he called, and Alba looked up again. “A word.”

Alba slung his weapons onto his back and made his way over. “What is it, Trahearne?” he asked, stopping a short, respectable distance away.

“Will you sit with me?” Trahearne asked. “I’m afraid I can’t stand yet.”

“Of course,” Alba said, seating himself in the cool, flowing water beside the marshal. Their sides were nearly touching. Trahearne moved his legs out from underneath himself and sat as well, leaning on Alba slightly. Both of them stared off towards the entrance to the Well.

“Your Wyld Hunt is completed,” Alba said, breaking the silence.

“Yes,” Trahearne said. “I’ve spent my life working towards this moment.”

“What are you going to do now?” Alba asked.

Trahearne was silent a moment. “I don’t know,” he said softly, leaning away again. “I never imagined that I would get this far. I thought I’d die before I completed my task.”

_ What a grim thing to say. _

“I understand,” Alba said. “It’s hard for me to imagine anything after Zhaitan.”

“But you’ll defeat it,” Trahearne said. “I’m sure of it.”

Alba smiled, turning his head away. “Will you come with me? To the assault on the dragon.”

“I don’t think that I can,” Trahearne said.

“Oh.”

“I just don’t think I would make it. I’m too drained. It wouldn’t end well.” Alba glanced back and found Trahearne staring at him seriously. “If I could, I’d be there. With you.”

A silence fell between them, punctuated by the gurgling of the artesian well in which they rested. “I suppose that after this, we won’t see each other as much,” Trahearne said finally. Alba whipped his head around, frowning.

“Why… wouldn’t we?”

“Well…” Trahearne looked down at his lap. It hurt to say it. “Once Zhaitan is defeated, your Wyld Hunt will be done.”

Alba was silent, waiting for more.

“You won’t need me anymore.”

“Oh, Trahearne… No…” Alba reached for him and settled for putting a hand on his shoulder. “Is that what you think?”

“I just think… you won’t need someone like me around after that.”

“Someone like you?”

Trahearne didn’t elaborate.

“Trahearne, I… I care about you. You’re my dearest friend.”

_ Dearheart… _

“You’re important to me. Your  _ feelings  _ are important to me. I’m not just hear because of our Wyld Hunts- I care about you.”

“Thank you,” Trahearne said quietly.

“Why do you think…” Alba paused, rewording his question. “What made you feel that way?”

“I… I just feel so fearful, Commander.”

“You don’t need to be afraid around me.” Alba leaned closer, and Trahearne lifted his head to meet his eyes. “When you feel anxious, or scared, or like you’re not important, I want to know about it.”

“I’m sorry,” Trahearne murmured.

“It’s okay,” Alba reassured him. “I just want to help you. You mean so much to me.”

They gazed at each other for a few seconds longer, and then they leaned towards each other. Alba pressed his lips against Trahearne’s and both of them closed their eyes. Alba pressed closer, cupping Trahearne’s soft chee, and Trahearne leaned into the touch. His heart ached. His eyes felt wet behind his eyelids, face too hot.

“I’m sorry,” Trahearne said, pulling away. “We should get back to Fort Trinity.”

Alba started at him, lost. “Trahearne-?”

“We should leave this place. I’ll see you back at the Fort.” Trahearne stood, taking a moment for the dizziness to clear, and started towards the exit. Alba stared after him in silence. His Moa, Patala, traipsed over, picking at his hair with its beak.

“Did I do something wrong?” Alba asked. Patala squawked at him without answer.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is... more or less just buildup for other fics that I'm writing about my commander, Alba, and his various experiences and relationships. I care about my commander and Trahearne a lot... I have two more GW2 fics in progress right now that come after this chronologically so. Stay tuned.


End file.
